El viajero y el vuelo cromatico
by Psi-Stigma
Summary: Luego de que un experimento sale mal, harry se queda atrapado en el vacio abysal, donde conoce a su actual compañero y tras haber pasado unos años sobreviviendo a los demonios, llega un dato interesante el cual usan para intentar salir del vacio, desgraciadamente, viaje lo manda a un lugar donde obtendra mas problemas del que nescesitan
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Miwa, creo que ya no estamos en Kansas

vacío Abisal… un lugar sin forma ni tamaño, donde por igual se recoge el caos y la magia . Un lugar entre los mundos el cual sirve como una puerta trasera para los mismos… complejo para los mortales pero simple para los inmortales, un plano con el cual no se debe jugar, pero muchos lo hacen,y entre los confines de este infinito plano, existen restos de planetas moribundos. Por los cuales rondan demonios y ángeles dando caza o resguardo a los sobrevivientes de los mundos moribundos. y si uno fuera a buscar entre estos restos, entonces ellos serian testigos de proezas de seres que desean sobrevivir y vivir en paz, entre ellos nuestro protagonista…

Porque allí, entre estos fragmentos dispersos se halla un joven el cual ignorante de su magia y reconocido por su inteligencia, termino adentrándose a este peligroso plano junto a otros, desconociendo el error hecho y el horrible destino que les aguardaba.

Pero volvamos al motivo principal de esta historia, El joven harre , el cual en este momento esta batallando como siempre… ignorante de que dentro del campamento demonio en el cual se encuentra actualmente, se halla un manuscrito el cual le dará al joven mortal y su alegre compañero la posibilidades de salir de este infierno infinito.

*Vació, campamento de la legión ardiente*

En ese mismo instante, si uno fuera a entrar en el campamento viera a los cientos de demonios dispersos por el mismo, la única palabra que podría pensar seria Masacre, algo no muy raro entre los demonios, pero aquí había una diferencia, porque en los cadáveres empalados, desmembrados y carbonizados si uno fuera a observar detenidamente verían cosa en común, un hecho que helaría la sangre y aterrorizaría a cualquier joven pitlords y nethrezim, porque allí, entre los cadáveres, se hallaban marcas de balas y de garras los cuales fueron hechos el familiar y el rifle de un ser que desde hace un año fue conocido como el ángel de la muerte,un joven mortal el cual rondaba el abismo en busca de una salida, y al cual los demonios han aprendido a temer… algo que muy pocos terminan haciendo una ves que están en presencia de este ángel mortal, y lo cual no hace una diferencia, porque en el momento en que pone su vista sobre ellos, los demonios ya están muertos gracias a su confiable rifle electromagnético, el cual ejecuta sin cansancio a sus objetivos, y si por suerte divina estos demonios logran acercarse lo suficiente, he intentar atravesarlo, el ligero traje de poder con su caparazón de carbono se encargaran de detener el ataque lo suficiente para que los cañones en sus hombros o una de las dos pistolas en sus antebrazos lo maten, para que luego el familiar del misterioso ángel se atiborre con su cadáver y su alma.

el cual se encuentra sobre volando la zona en busca de resegados mientras su amo esta en la tienda principal, excavando para información con respecto a los planes actuales de los demonios.

-Miwa, algo que informar?-el joven con armadura mecanizada pregunta a través del enlaza metal a su familiar

-Negativo, parece que todos los demonios están muertos… no, espera…-Miwa responde alegremente antes de cortar abruptamente la conexión

-Miwa? Esta allí? Que su…-desgraciadamente no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por una explosión

-No sucede nada, me he encontrado con un sobreviviente… ya me he encargado de el- ella responde orgullos amente

-Por favor, te lo he dicho cientos de veces, no cortes la conexión, el vinculo ya es confuso como es- el con un tono de reproche le empieza a ella -además no quiero que las fluctuaciones de pensamientos empiezan a distorsionar nuestro único método de comunicación-

-Eh… realmente no veo el problema-ella se queja

-Te acuerda aquella vez, cuando me dejaste en una cumbre, la cual supuestamente estaba vacía y era tu idea de una broma-el empieza solo para esperar la respuesta de confirmación de Miwa

-Si harre, me acuerdo muy bien, fue muy divertido-ella alegremente y con unas risitas contesta

-Bueno espero que te divierta, porque no fue nada divertido para mi-el le gruñe a miwa

-Como no puede ser divertido"ella responde y empieza con un tono inteligente- seguramente usaste los lanzadores de gancho para detener tu caída y te balanceaste e hiciste alguna acrobacia en el camino"

-No miwa… después de eso, cuando cortaste nuestro vinculo-el empieza mientras recuerda amargamente -termine en el nido de una camada de dragones abysales-

-Oh… lo siento, yo… yo no sabia-ella responde con lamento -tal ves… por casualidad encontraste algo interesante en la tienda?- solo para cambiar de tema

-Eh… ahora que lo preguntas, parece que los demonios estuvieron para movilizarse- el responde saliendo de los viejos recuerdos

-Hacia donde?-ella pregunta interesada

\- solo dice sobre moverse hacia una tal fisura que se abrió hace poco en una de las cuevas del norte - harry le responde confundido

-Fisura… porque me es familiar… mm… eh… harry… realmente lo siento-ella piensa y murmura hasta que lo recuerda y se avergüenza

-Porque?-el reponed confundido

-Bueno… puede que me halla olvidado una forma segura de salir del vació-ella responde avergonzada mientras sigue sobre volando la zona

-Espera, que?-el trata de comprender lo que dijo y cuando lo hace, le grita indignado -SABIAS UNA FORMA DE SALIR DE ESTE INFIERNO Y TE LO HABÍAS OLVIDADO!-

-Lo siento, hasta que nos reunimos, estaba mi mente estaba maquinando sobre como vengarme de mi padre, y el recuerdo de las fisuras se alojo en la paste posterior de mi mente- ella se disculpa y trata de explicarse a si misma

-TU… NOSOTROS… GAH!…solo e que es exactamente una fisura- el trata de componer una respuesta a ella pero se resigna y le pide una expoliación

-Bueno… una fisura o como tu sociedad lo conoce, una grieta dimensional, son fracturas temporales echas por los mortales o sucesos de magnitud de cataclismo cerca de las lineas ley del diferentes mundos-ella le responde como si estuviera citando un libro -normalmente suele ser el primero que el segundo, como por ejemplo, rituales de invocación muy complejos, viaje dimensional o re-colocación temporal- ella termina

-Viaje en el tiempo?-el pregunta curioso

-Realmente no es un viaje en el tiempo, solo re-colocar entes de una linea temporal en otra-ella le contesta

-Como dos espejos juntos?- el trata de darle sentido

-Exacto, el tiempo es un rió, pero el cual se separa una infinidad de veces las cuales cambian constante mente, si fueras a verte a tu yo mas joven solo podrían suceder dos cosas, nada si su propio futuro es completamente distinto o fusionar ce si tienen el mismo futuro-ella le informa alegremente

-Eh eso es interesante, pero que pasa con las paradojas?-el trata de sacarse la ultima duda

-Realmente no existen, lo único que le importa al tiempo es el futuro, si ahí dos de ti, no importaría, porque los dos poseen diferentes almas, solo el tiempo fusiona dos seres para facilitar la integración del extranjero a la linea temporal- ella quita la ultima duda alegremente

-Así que si tomamos la fisura…-el deja la pregunta colgando el el aire

-entraríamos en un mundo y nuestra localización dependera de quien o que sea el causante de la fisura- ella suministra la respuesta a la pregunta no hecha

-Así que si el documento es exacto, la fisura se encuentra al norte del campamento… conveniente-

-Entonces recoge cualquier cosa de interés y vamos a nuestra salida-

-Eh claro- mientras el recoge diferentes artefactos junto a libros de interés y los pone en una mochila en su espalda y se dirige hacia la fisura con su amiga emplumada siguiéndolo por el aire

*dos horas después, dentro de una cueva*

Nuestro joven protagonista y su joven familiar se hallaban dentro de una cueva repleta de cristales y en medio de todo este hermoso y peligroso ambiente se hallaba una grieta en la misma realidad

"Así que esto es una fisura"harry comenta "realmente hace honor al nombre"

"Ciertamente,ahora espera un segundo"ella dice cuando empezó a aletear y alejarse

"Eh, porque…"trato de decirle antes de que fuera embestido por miwa, la cual dio un destello brillante y desapareció

"MIWA!?"confundido harry la busco, pero no la hayo "Miwa, no es divertido, donde estas!?" el le grito, buscándola

-puedes por favor callarte, nunca antes he hecho esto y mi mente zumba- ella

gruñe a través del enlaza mental

"Miwa… donde estas"el pregunta confundido

-dentro tuyo… mas específicamente en tu núcleo mágico- ella le susurra

"Núcleo? Como exactamente tengo un núcleo?" el pregunta confundido

-obviamente naciste con uno y parece que posee restricciones el mismo… Oh, esas son muchos limita dores, me sorprende que estés consiente en este momento-

"Eh? Explicite"el confundido le pregunto

"Bueno… todo ser mágico, necesita magia para sobrevivir, en tu caso el 85% de tu núcleo se vio limitado, parece que usaron un imitador con plantilla por lo que el limite fue creciendo a medida que el tuyo crecía, podría sacarlo ahora si lo deseas" ella le pregunta

"Has lo"el afirma seriamente

"Bueno esto puede doler un poco" ella alegremente afirma

"No te perico…"desgraciadamente,en el momento en que lo saco el dolor estallo por todo su cuerpo, empezó a escuchar un grito hasta que se dio cuenta que era el suyo, el dolor era insoportable hasta que el cayó en el dulce abrazo de la inconsciencia

*10 minutos después*

-ara…ary… ary m scchas ?… HARRY DESPIERTA ahora!?-

"Eh… miwa que sucede? Porque me due"se vio devuelta interrumpido, esta ves por una oleada de recuerdo "eso realmente dolió" el afirma tratan doce de quitarse los calambre de sus extremidades

-no esperaba que fuera tanta magia, pensé que la plantilla era la de un mago adulto pero en realidad fue la de un mago en su niñeas, tu núcleo fue creciendo y por lo tanto el limite se mantuvo restringiendo todo menos lo permitido por el mismo,parece que la presión en el mismo obligo a la magia a crecer y volverse en un estado puro y volátil, y cuando el imitador o compuerta en tu caso se abrió, como una repares esta fluyo con una gran presión, desgraciadamente la cantidad de mana en tu cuerpo de vio alertar a los demonios en todo el sector, por lo que seria conveniente cruzar-ella le afirma

"Eh… no podemos esperar?estoy cansado" el trata de convencerla

-NO, si nos quedamos aquí hordas de demonios vendrán a devorarte, además estas en un estado muy débil y eso significaría que tus posibilidades de enfrentarse tantos demonios es casi nulo-

Harry indignado por las palabras se levanto de su estado recostado, solo para que una oleada de nauseas y dolor atravesara su mismo ser, obligándolo a caer

-ves, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie-

"Y si cruzo la fisura tendríamos el mismo problema… incontables indígenas seguramente notaran nuestra presencia y me buscaran, junto a la causa de la fisura,la cual puede ser algún hechizar y me puede usar como experimento"

-no te preocupes, en el momento que cruzas toda la magia volverá a tu cuerpo y cuando apriscamos en el otro lado, la oleada de magia matara a todo lo presente por la presión del mismo- ella afirma alegremente

"Espero que este segura" harry comenta con dudas

-nunca me equivoco en estos temas- ella se jacta ante el

"Bueno… que mas da…" y levantándose rápidamente "aquí vengo mundo, LEROY JENKINS!…"logro decir antes de caer a través del portal

*instantes después, del otro lado de la fisura*

Al abrir los ojos , harry observo sus alrededores y los vio llenos de cadáveres, algunos intactos y otros despedazados por la explosión

-bueno eso es mejor de lo que esperaba-miwa comento, lo que causo una mueca por parte de harry

"No importa donde vamos, siempre ahí destrucción, no es que me quejo"

-ciertamente pero… espera, harry ocultarte detrás de ese cadáver gigante y no te muevas-

"Eh? Porque?"

-Solo haz lo ya!-

"Bien bien, no necesita gritar"harry siguió el pedido y se mantuvo inmóvil detrás del cuerpo gigante

-ni un sonido-ella le advierte

"Porq…" pero se vio por el interrumpido por el sonido de pasos y una gruesa vos

"dexiós , katastráfike i diadikasía epíklisis , férnoun oi sklávoi gia na párei ta ptómata kai na ta metaféroun tis foliés , eínai kaló fagitó gia ta morá" el misterioso ente dijo antes de que el y quienes lo acompañaban se marcharon

"Que fue eso?"

-parece que no estamos solos en este lugar-

"Y ahora que?"

-por tus manos en las cabezas del cadáver gigante-

"Eh bien"el extrañado lo izo, y un extraño sentimiento lo atravesó

-sujeta la caveza del de piel gris-

El siguió sin quejarse y agarrado la cabeza del ser grisáceo mas cercano, con el mismo sentimiento repitiéndose

-bueno eso es interesante- ella comenta sorprendida

"Que es interesante?" harry pregunta confundido

-según lo que pude sacar de las almas moribundas del ogro y el orco, parece que estamos en un lugar llamado montaña blackrock y estaban tratando de invocar un poderoso elemental de tierra-

"Sabes porque?"

-parece que lo necesitaban para luchar con… bueno mierda-

"Que pasa, algo malo?"

-parece que es un señor elemental… mas específicamente ragnarok…"

"Y cual es el problema?"

-Dudo que sobreviviremos a ragnarok,por lo que mejor salir de aquí rápidamente-

"Por donde es el camino?" en eso Miwa se separa de el

"Solo sigueme" obedientemente harry siguió a miwa, hasta que terminaran en una sala rocosa larga,

"Interesante ser te acompaña joven mortal", una voz se hace eco a través del túnel.

Harry y miwa se ponen rígidos, giran rápidamente su mirada hacia la ubicación de la voz, preparados para luchar contra el desconcido.

Alli observan a un hombre alto de mediana edad el cual va apareciendo mientras algun hechizo de invisivilidad se va derritiendo fuera de el "No hay necesidad de estar tan tenso." El extraño comenta "Si yo hubiera deseado mala voluntad, habría ya poner abajo."

Las palabras del hombre tienen muy poco efecto, pero la cantidad de magia que Miwa puede sentir que fluye de este hombre, le hace ver la verdad en sus palabras.

-Harry, tranquilizate, dice la verdad- miwa comenta a harry con un poco de temor y el cual decide bajar su rifle pero mantener un ojo en las acciones del extraño hombre… no, ser. Ya que si algo atemoriza a miwa, entonces es mejor ser cuidadoso.

"Decisión inteligente, mortal." El hombre lo observa detenidamente, asegurándose de que no perdió nada "El nombre es Hadrian, por cierto." "Estoy Nefarian, o como me llaman en esta forma, Lord Victor Nefarius", declara su identidad con más de un poco de orgullo."Yo soy el hijo de Alamuerte, el líder del Vuelo del Dragón Negro, Maestro del Clan Blackrock, y Señor de Blackrock Spire."

"Bueno Nefarian, si no es mucha molestia te importaria mostrarme la salida, por lo que no tendras que preocuparte por mi presencia" Harry casualmente le comenta -miwa alguna forma de salir de aqui?-

-Lo que siento harry, pero hay protecciones alrededor de la montaña. es diferente a cualquier tipo de barrera que he tratado antes, pero al menos puedo decirte que tratar de tranportarte fuera de aquí, seria una muy mala idea-

Mientras harry y miwa se comunican Nefarian consigue una mirada divertida por su comentario. "¿No crees que en realidad me voy a permitir que se vallan asi sin mas?"

-mierda- Harry y miwa dicen en sincronía mientras tratan de averiguar la mejor manera de tratar de escapar.

"Sentí el poder del momento mis Orcos te convocaron, Así que no, yo no te voy a dejar salir, en vez quiero que me sirvas;. Tengo la sensación de que serías un aliado muy capaz."

"Y si me niego?" preguntas Harry.

"Entonces simplemente te mato", Nefarian afirma de manera casual. Harry obliga se relajaras.

-Esperemos que no será demasiado difícil de fingir estar de acuerdo con este chico y luego simplemente escapar cuando surja la oportunidad-miwa le comenta

-esperemos- mientras que cambia su mirada para observar los ojos de nefarian "¿Qué haría yo obtener de esto?"

"Además de sus vidas?" El humor en su voz se escucha fácilmente. "Los dos sabemos que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra mi, no sin una gran cantidad de refuerzos."

"Touché", dice Harry después de que él pretende para pensarlo por unos momentos. "Parece que no tenemos mucha opción."

Nefarian da una sonrisa de satisfacción y extiende su mano. "Entonces tenemos un acuerdo."

"Supongo que hacemos," Harry responde como él agarra la mano extendida del hombre. El momento en que sus manos se encuentran una neblina negro se filtra de la mano de Nefarian y hacia Harry. Harry salta la sorpresa, pero la niebla sigue adelante, ignorando la armadura y filtrandose en su piel."¿Qué hiciste?" Harry exige a nefarian en la iracundo mientras mira al hombre.

Nefarian da una gran sonrisa.

"Até tu voluntad para mí, la magia requería que estés de acuerdo para que me sirvan de su propio libre albedrío antes de que iba a funcionar." El miedo real comienza a arrastrarse en los huesos de Harry mientras se siente como una presencia extrangera empiesa a emvolverse en torno a su ser. "Ahora ven, tenemos mucho que hacer", Nefarian dice mientras comienza a caminar por el pasillo. Los pies de Harry comienzan a moverse antes de que incluso tiene tiempo para considerar el pedido.

*horas mas tarde,colonian superior, rocanegra*

"Así que, usted sabe que todo lo que sucede en este planeta parece estar jodido" Harry le dice a Solakar.

Solakar es un dragauros del Vuelo del Dragón Negro. La parte inferior de dragauros son muy parecidos a dragones, una piel escala con cuatro piernas y una cola. Tienen torsos humanoides con brazos largos y gruesos, los cuales poseen gruesas escalas, y cabezas draconianas. las pieles y características de los draconianos depende del color del vuelo al que pertenescan, en este caso de color es negro. Solakar está a cargo de la colonia en la parte superior de la Cumbre de Roca Negra, el hogar de una parte del Vuelo Negro de los dragones. Desde Solakar tiene experiencia en el trato con los niños, Nefarian parecía creer que él sería la mejor manera de educar a Harry sobre la historia de Azeroth hasta el momento, los cinco Vuelos Dragón, y lo que necesita saber para sobrevivir en este mundo el tiempo suficiente para ser útil los dragones negros. Solakar acaba de terminar la transmisión de información del Vuelo Negro sobre la historia actual a Harry.

"El mundo de Azeroth tiene una extensa historia," Solakar le dice. "Eso aumenta enormemente las posibilidades de su pasado que contiene algo que sería, por su definición,"jodido"

Harry tiene que abstenerse de rodar los ojos ante las palabras de la criatura. La mayor parte del dragauros que se ha reunido, durante los cuatro meses que ha pasado en Azeroth, les gusta tomar las cosas muy serias.

"Sin embargo, hay que admitir que un ejército de tridimensional invada de repente no es algo que se escucha todos los días."

Harry toma un bocado de una manzana que parece tirar de la nada. Solakar toma nota de la aparición rápida de la manzana. "Ustedes han llegado a ser muy eficiente en la creación de los alimentos. La mayoría de los magos requieren muchos segundos de enfoque para crear sustento."

Evocando los alimentos es uno de los pocos de los hechizos de este mundo que Harry ha aprendido hasta ahora. Los magos de Azeroth dibujan el poder para sus conjuros del mundo que les rodea, en lugar de partir de un núcleo mágico interno como los magos de la Tierra segun miwa. Harry ha encontrado que esto es un cambio interesante y algo muy util "Comida Conjurando, asi como la creacion de materia fue considerado una imposibilidad en mi mundo." Harry toma otro bocado de su manzana.

"Cuando descubrí que había una manera de hacerlo aquí, yo estaba motivado para asegurarme de que era bueno en eso." Solakar mira a Harry.

"Es hora de alimentar a los cachorros." Harry sonríe a esto. Si bien hasta el momento Nefarian ha tenido Harry hacer las cosas en su mayoría de baja categoría con su magia, este es un trabajo que Harry realmente disfruta. Harry asiente y se relocaliza, como Nefarian lo tecleó en la magia que le impida hacerlo, hasta la colonia, que contiene más de cincuenta huevos. Tan pronto aparece, quinze cachorros negros apresuran inmediatamente a Harry en un esfuerzo para ser acariciado, en la que les obliga. Un gran porcentaje de huevos de dragón mueren antes de que eclosionen y las pocas veces que sea a la edad adulta, por diversas razones. Todos los vuelos de dragón tienen una ligera supervivencia de la mentalidad más fuerte, más probable es que un instinto restos de su naturaleza reptiliana, pero el Vuelo Negro realmente lo lleva a un nivel completamente nuevo. Harry ha tomado personalmente a sí mismo para asegurar que muchos de los pequeños dragones sobreviven como sea posible. "Cálmate, cálmate," Harry dice con una sonrisa mientras trata de empujar pequeños monstruos de distancia. Cachorros Negro Dragón son la definición de afecto de hambre, así que cuando Harry tomó el gusto a ellos rápidamente comenzaron a competir por su atención. Harry da un movimiento de su mano, que realmente le gusta poder hacer magia sin varita como las leyendas, y evoca docenas de grandes trozos de carne. Los cachorros no dudan en abandonar sus intentos de ser acariciado y correr hacia su cena. Harry sonríe de nuevo y luego se relocaliza incluso más arriba en la montaña, casi hasta la cima. Reaparece en otra colonia, aunque éste es mucho menor y sólo seis cachorros están aquí para darle la bienvenida. Estos cachorros son uno de los experimentos de Nefarian; él los llama cromáticas Dragones. Los dragones cromáticos son creados mediante el uso de la sangre de los cinco Vuelos Dragón. Esto les da cualidades y habilidades de todos los vuelos. En su mayoría son de un color magenta oscuro, mientras que el interior de las alas son de un azul oscuro.

"Ha'dri," Una gran cromática dracónido se acerca a Harry. Drakonids son extremadamente grandes criaturas que parecen ser una mezcla de un humanoide y un dragón. Al igual que el dragauros, sirven sus respectivos vuelos y normalmente lucen esos colores. Este dracónido es uno de los únicos dos cromáticos creados hasta ahora. Harry ni siquiera parpadeó en la forma en que el dracónido pronuncia su nombre. Muchos de los seguidores de Nefarian sería erróneamente pronunciar esa manera, y parecía quedarse. Incluso Harry ha llevado a presentarse de esa manera.

"Hola, Malkar," Harry saluda a la forma descomunal del dracónido que vela por los cachorros y la veintena de huevos cromáticas. "¿Como te encuentras hoy?"

"Estoy bien", Malkar retumba.

"Maestro Nefarian me solicito que te informe que desea hablar con usted." Harry suspira como él ausente mascotas mindedly los cachorros cromáticas.

"Gracias por hacérmelo saber." El dracónido asiente y se traslada a un paso atrás sobre la pared. Una vez más ondas Harry manos y los enormes trozos de carne aparecen para los pequeños dragones para comer en. Con los cachorros alimentados ahora, Harry gira sobre sus talones y reaparece en la sala del trono de Nefarian, que el hombre está sentado sobre. Si hasta le puede llamar a un hombre; Harry estaba bastante cautivó cuando descubrió que Nefarian era literalmente un gigante dragón sierpe hablando solo en forma humana.

"Señor Nefarian," Harry saluda al hijo de Alamuerte y gobernante de Blackrock Spire. "Tengo una misión para ti", Nefarian simplemente dice. Harry hace una mueca ante esas palabras. Hasta ahora las asignaciones Nefarian ha asignado le han sido soporífera; la última cosa que tenía que hacer era enseñar a un par de los cientificos de Nefarian, si se les puede llamar científicos a los alquimistas, los diferentes materiales de la tabla y sus posibles usos para comprender mejor lo que hacen.

"Un partido de la Alianza ha establecido un campamento base en Estepas Ardientes, no muy lejos de la montaña, y se ha de realizar ataques a nuestros miembros", explica Nefarian. "Quiero que destruye el campamento en la forma que estimen conveniente."

Harry levanta las cejas con sorpresa. "¿Me voy solo?"

"No del todo", dice Nefarian. "sigueme." Se levanta de su silla y se va a través de una pequeña puerta en el lado de la habitación. Harry sigue después de él, y salen a un balcón en la parte superior de la montaña.

"Este es Kerran sino que actuará como su montura." Gestos Nefarian hacia un Dragón Negro ensillado.

"El campamento serás agredir está compuesta mayormente por soldados lamentables, pero nuestra información nos dice que está siendo conducido por un bastante potente Paladin". "Creo que voy a irme a continuación." Harry desearía tener más tiempo para prepararse para su primera misión real, pero él sigue adelante y se sube a la espalda del dragón sin quejarse de todos modos.

"Ha'dri, usted puede mantener ningún botín le sucede a traer de vuelta con ustedes", Nefarian le dice.

"Y tratar de no morir, que no será muy útil para mí de esa manera."

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo," Harry secamente contesta. El dragón, Kerran, lanza por el balcón y dispara a través del cielo a gran velocidad. Harry tiene que luchar para no caerse de la bestia.

"Estaremos allí pronto" Kerran retumba sobre el viento, varios minutos después de despegar. Harry retuerce un poco a la voz del dragón. Los dragones y los cachorros, el que tenga más contacto con, generalmente no aprenden a hablar común, el cual miwa implanto en su mente antes de separarse, muy a su sorpresa y el cual los dragones no aprenden hasta que sean mayores. Así, todavía lo lanza para un bucle cuando se entere de los dragones más viejos hablan el idioma. Harry se da cuenta de la base de la Alianza se acerca rápidamente; hay tres pilotos grifo volando alto por encima del campamento.

"Supongo que no tendrá ningún problema tratar con los pilotos", se pregunta Kerran. El dragón resopla una bocanada de humo y enseña los dientes. Harry detiene al como un sí. Tan pronto como Kerran es overtop la base, Harry se desliza el dragón y cae a través del cielo a gran velocidad. Justo antes de que golpea contra el suelo, se utiliza un hechizo llamado Caída lenta que al instante se desacelera su decente abajo como si fuera una pluma flotante. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, se apunta al guardia más cercano con su rifle y dispara, destruyendo su cabeza, matandolo sin duda. Con la mano libre se utiliza un hechizo que desarrollo con los nuevos conocimientos sobre la magia, y lanza una bola de plasma supercalentado. El plasma se divide y cae sobre multiples tiendas de campaña matando a sus ocupantes y poniendo varias en el fuego, ya juzgar por los gritos de las tiendas varias no estaban vacíos. Los miembros de la Alianza, de repente darse cuenta de que están siendo atacados, se apresuran a cumplir con Harry. Ellos tienen sus armas desenfundadas pero aún no avanzan a la huelga. Entonces un hombre grande con una armadura azul y plata da un paso adelante de la multitud.

"¿Por qué nos atacas," el hombre grande le pregunta con voz grave. Él levanta la vista al dragón, que tiene un grifo aplastado en sus dientes. "¿Y por qué estas acompañado por un Dragón Negro." Un aura dorada comienza a brillar alrededor del hombre, y Harry asume correctamente que este hombre es el Nefarian Paladin mencionado. Él puede sentir la energía que irradia Santo del hombre, y si bien no le causa ningún dolor, no causar picazón incómodamente a arrastrarse sobre su piel.

"Nunca he conocido a un paladín antes," estados que Paladines no son el tipo de personas para rato alrededor de la Montaña Roca Negra. "Entonces voy a ser el primero." El Paladín agarra una gran maza colgando en su cadera. En respuesta Harry mueve su mano izquierda y una docena de golems de varro se levantan del piso. Inmediatamente los golems se lanmzan contra la treintena de soldados en el campamento. "Así no interfieren," Harry le dice al paladín mientras este saca su escudo, mientras que uno de sus golems, tira al suelo un soldado y aplasta su cabeza, dejando el cadaver y lanzandoce contra otra de las tropas. Una expresión de enojo aparece en el rostro del paladín como él levanta su arma y carga hacia Harry.

"La luz va a limpiar su mugre de la faz de Azeroth." En respuesta, Harry aprien el gatillo y las balas van contra el paladin contra el paladin, pero las balas son repelidas por un escudo de oro que brilla intensamente. Esto hace que Harry fruncir el ceño y prepara una esfera de plasma mientras el paladin se hacerca. Solo para que el paladin se hacerque inhumanamente rápido, levantando la maza y balanceandola hacia abajo, en su cabeza, harry logra esquibarlo rapidamente y la maza del paladin golpea donde Harry estaba de pie. Harry a unos metros de distancia, gracias a las capacidades de su traje, lanza la inestable enfera de plasma al paladin solo para esta choque contra el escudo. Repentinamente harry nota algo que le hace mas reseloso del paladin, pero ocultandolo bien comenta "tienes un bien brazo alli,", mientras sigue mirando el pequeño cráter hecho en la roca con su huelga. En ese momento de distraccion el paladin se levanta y carga, en respuesta, harry apunta y dispara pero el paladín o bien se les refleja cuando llega al barrera todavia activa o con un golpe de su escudo. Harry entonces contruye 1 gran golem el cual carga contra el cual procede a destruir su mitad inferio y cabeza con unos golpes bien colocados de su maza. Luego arroja Una lanza de echa de energia a traves del campo y el cual esquiva rapidamente. Solo para que otra lanza se arrojo. Harry viendo una posible apertura, levanta otro golem, este para interceptar el ataque y se relosa un pie delante del Paladín y cierra su puño blindado en el rostro del hombre, el cual es sorprendido por la eso echo Harry procede a relocalizarse lejos con una sonrisa mientras se oye el crujido satisfactorio de una nariz ese momento Los golems conjurado, de los cuales solo tres permanecen, o bien han muerto apenas a comensado la batalla o han podido mutilar el resto del soldado, sin ningun enemigo original, Ahora dirigen su ofensiba al Paladín que esta atacando a su creador. El Paladín, incluso con la nariz ensangrentada y rota, gira hacia las construcciones y explosiones dos de ellos con Luz Sagrada, lo que hace que se convierten en polvo. Luego rompe el último golem en medio con un golpe de su maza. El Paladín, con las molestias destruidas intenta atacar a Harry, pero, antes de que él puede,el gran golem, el cual creia destruido lanza una huelga a su cabeza por detras con tanta fuerza que su craneo se agrieta y su cuello con un sonido de grietas y desgarros, cede, permitiendo que la cabeza del paladin vuele hasta los pies de harry. En respuesta harri se agacha y levanta la cabeza decapitada

"Lo siento compañero" Harry le dice a la mirada de shock en el rostro de la cabeza del hombre muerto, que es un poco morbozo, ya que su cuerpo se encuentra a unos metros, tumbado en el suelo y con un charco de sangre saliendo de su cuello arancado. "No fue personal." Harry comenta lanzando la cabeza hacia el cuerpo y recoge el arma del Paladín. el cual Crece demasiado caliente y vuelve al rojo vivo parte del guante , él definitivamente no confiaría usarlo en una pelea por lo que evoca un saco, y teje unos complicados hechizos, los cuales crean una dimension de martollo, con eso empieza a saquear el cuerpo del Paladín, los soldados, y cualquier cosa de valor que hace esto Harry se da cuenta de que dos soldados parecen estar vivo, al menos multiples contuciones y abolladuras en sus armaduras, pensando maquinando mentalmente, harry se hacerca hacia los dos supervivientes.

"Tengo una oferta para los dos", dice Harry mientras observa a los soldados caidos a sus pies. "Es muy sencillo. Me sirven y vivir, o rechazenlo y morir." Uno de los soldados gruñe y escupe sangre en las botas de Harry. A cambio Harry levanta su rifle y apreta en gatillo, volandole la cabeza intantaniamente. "¿Que pasa contigo?" Harry mira a otro soldado aterrorizado. "Está bien", dice el soldado después de unos segundos. Harry es un poco sorprendido por el sonido de la voz; que no esperaba que el soldado que ser una mujer bajo ese casco.

"Tenemos un acuerdo entonces." Harry llega a su mano hacia ella. La mujer no se atreve por unos segundos antes de que ella alcanza y agarra la mano de Harry. Cuando lo hace, niebla negro filtra fuera de su mano y se filtra en la piel del soldado, que limita su voluntad a la de Harry. La mujer sacude su mano hacia atrás, sorprendido. "¿Qué me has hecho?" Harry sonríe triunfante. Sólo ha unido a otra persona con él y luego le tomó cuatro intentos separados para replicar la magia que Nefarian utilizo en él; esta vez funcionó al primer intento. "uni tu voluntad a la mía," Harry dice alegremente. Él se agacha y saca un vial con un liquido verde de su mochila y lo hacerca a la boca del soldado, ella bebe el contenido y todas las heridas de su cuerpo empiezan a desaparecer. "¿Cuál es tu nombre," Harry le pide mientras observa como intenta levantarse. "Anastasia Dreins," responde el nuevo siervo de Harry, mientras se sube a sus pies y pone a prueba su movilidad. "¿Quién eres?" Ella levanta la vista al dragón que todavía está volando alrededor de sus cabezas. "O lo que es usted?" Harry deja escapar una risa. "Estoy Ha'dri, y no, no soy otro de esos lagartos voladores gigantes."

Él le da una mirada apreciativa. "Usted parece estar tomando siendo mágicamente unido al tipo que acaba sacrificado toda su campamento bastante bien." Ella saca su casco de su cabeza, lo que permite largo cabello castaño sucio a caer los hombros.

"Nunca he sido de los que quejarse de las cosas que no puedo hacer nada al respecto." Dirige un ceño a Harry. Harry, sin inmutarse por su mirada, vuelve a barrido las cosas útiles alrededor del campamento. "Así que, sólo por curiosidad, ¿porque diablos son soldados de la alianza creando un campamento aquí en el medio de la sangrienta nada?"

"Estábamos destinados a establecer una cabeza de playa en la región," anastasia obedientemente responde. Harry se ríe.

"¿De quién gran idea fue eso? Con sólo unos cuarenta soldados, tenían que saber que cualquiera de los dragones o los siervos del Señor del Fuego llevarían a cabo." Ella mira por encima a los muertos Paladin, que Harry ya ha despojado de la armadura.

"Eso Paladin mataste fue Alestrain Bray, un Caballero de la Mano de Plata. Se creía que iba a ser capaz de hacer frente a los hostiles en la zona hasta que se enviaron refuerzos."

"Parece que estaban equivocados", dice Harry con diversión. Harry coloca sus dientes sobre su labio inferior y silbidos tan fuerte como pueda. Esto llama la atención de Kerran, que rápidamente vuela hacia abajo y tierras junto a ellos.

"¿Quién es este?" El dragón muestra los dientes a anastacia. Harry se cruza de brazos.

"Nefarian dijo que podía quedarse con lo que traigo conmigo." Él mira hacia abajo el dragón. Los bufidos dragón, pero se agacha para que puedan subir a bordo. Harry salta arriba sobre la silla y luego ofrece su mano a anastasia, que con cautela mantiene un ojo en Kerran como Harry le ayuda a subirse. Harry entonces arroja hacia el cielo una gran esfera de plasma para destruir los restos del campamento.

"Le sugiero que te aferres," Harry le dice a la chica pegada a su espalda. Kerran utiliza sus extremidades de gran alcance para empujar fuera de la tierra y hacia arriba en el cielo; Brazos de anastasia se envuelven rápidamente a sí mismos con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Harry para evitar que ella se caiga. Ellos disparan a través del cielo y cruzan al menos veinte millas en unos trece para que Kerran aterrize en el mismo balcón que originalmente salieron y Harry junto a anastasia desmonta del gran reptil. Harry lleva anastasia por el balcón y en la sala del trono, donde Nefarian está sentado en su trono.

"Veo que has recogido un perro callejero." Nefarian mira a anastasia con diversión.

"Yo hago espero que la entrenes." Los labios de Harry se levantan en una sonrisa.

"Si tiene una buena higiene personal es un requisito para vivir aquí, entonces creo que hay unos cuarenta mil Orcos en esta montaña que tendrá que moverse." En estos cuatro meses Harry y Nefarian han desarrollado una extraña relación. Mientras que no se llamen uno al otro amigo, como Nefarian hizo engañar a Harry a estar unido a él, ellos tienen una relación de trabajo más bien positivo. Nefarian en respuesta se ríe de las palabras de Harry. "Asumo el asalto fue un éxito?"

"No hay nada más que cenizas y los escombros." Mostrando su bolsa de bienes saqueados.

"Y anastasia aquí." Le hace un gesto hacia la chica, que ha sido elegantemente de pie un poco hacia atrás y hacia su lado con la cabeza zumba.

"Usted me puede dejar a continuación, y regresar a sus funciones." Agita la mano en un despido. Harry asiente con la cabeza y lleva Clara fuera de la sala del trono y en la sala.

"¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo", anastasia le pregunta mientras caminan. Harry es capaz de escuchar cierta preocupación en su voz; adivina que la incapacidad de ver su rostro y el tono monotono en su voz, por lo que es capas de adivinar su mayor preocupacion rapidamente "Yo no voy a violarte, si eso es lo que estás pensando," Harry le da una palmadita en la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

"Además, tenemos un par de miles de esclavos en esta montaña que están más que dispuestos a calentar mi cama si eso significaba que los sacó de sus jaulas." Ella ligeramente relaja.

"Lo que estoy aquí para entonces," ella presiona sucesivamente. Harry se encoge de hombros. "No estoy muy seguro." Solo para chasquear los dedos "Mantenerte era una cosa espontánea en ese momento". Los ojos de Harry de repente se iluminan. "¿Qué tan bueno eres con esa espada en su cadera?" Ella mira hacia abajo en el arma. "Estoy bien", ella contesta. "Great, soy una mierda con una espada y necesito inmediatamente un maestro." Harry les lleva por otro pasillo.

anastasia mirando a su alrededor en la fortaleza bien construido que es Blackrock Spire. "realmente no puedo creer que esto es lo que parece el interior de Blackrock." Harry mira por encima de ella. "¿Qué sabes sobre la historia de Blackrock?" "No mucho", admite. "Sé que fue construida por los enanos, que la parte inferior es controlado por los elementales y que la parte superior está controlado por los dragones." "Fue construido por atrás de los siglos Enanos hierro oscuro para servir como un símbolo de su poder, y que controlaba constantemente hasta que declararon la guerra a los otros dos clanes enanos más grandes, los clanes Martillo Salvaje y Barbabronce." Harry sonríe, como él está feliz de estar en realidad contando la historia en vez de escuchar al respecto de Solakar. "La guerra no fue bastante el camino del clan hierro negro había esperado, por lo que cuando las fuerzas combinadas de sus enemigos marcharon en la montaña, que trató desesperadamente de convocar a un gran poder de bloqueado bajo la montaña. Sus convocatoria despertó el Señor del Fuego Elemental Ragnaros. Fue su despertar que causó la destrucción de Estepas Ardientes y Garganta de Fuego. Ragnaros, en lugar de ayudar a los enanos, esclavizó clan hieroo negro y tomó el control de su capitolio ".

"¿De dónde vienen los dragones vienen en" anastasia pide, como ella se aferra a las palabras del cuento de Harry. "Durante la primera guerra, cuando los Orcos primero puesto un pie en Azeroth, la Horda lideró un asalto contra la montaña y tomó el control de la Aguja, que es la parte por encima del suelo, mientras que el inferior es el de los enanos," Harry continúa. "Ellos usaron esto como su base de operaciones para la mayor parte de la guerra, pero después de asalto de la Alianza en el lugar diezmó sus números y capturó su jefe, las fuerzas restantes fueron incapaces de contener a los Enanos y elementales que viven en las profundidades de la montaña . Debido a esto, Rend Puño Negro, el tomó el control de los restantes miembros de la Horda aquí, hizo un trato con Nefarian. No estoy del todo claro en los detalles de lo que incluye ese acuerdo, pero una pequeña porción del Negro Dragón Vuelo mudó, tomó el control de la Aguja, y los seguidores del ahora renombrado manonegra juró lealtad al vuelo Negro y nombró a sí mismos como la Horda Oscura. Hasta el día de hoy sus fuerzas estan bajo el control Nefarian y compiten contra contra las fuerzas de ragnarok por el control de la montaña. "

"¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?" Ella mira a Harry interrogante. "Intercepte un ritual orco en la montaña y entre a este mundo, por lo que cuando nefarian me encontro" Harry dijo con una sonrisa. "El engañó, y me encontré obligado a él como que estás obligado a mí."

"Así que cuando usted atacado mi campamento, era porque había que" Clara le pide. Harry mira a ella.

"Si usted está tratando de justificar mis acciones, no se moleste mi moral son bastante sesgada en comparación con la mayoría;. Por ejemplo, no siento culpa alguna sobre mis acciones contra su campamento." Harry se detiene en una puerta de metal negro campo en el extremo de la sala.

"Mi suite personal es por aquí", dice mientras empuja la puerta abierta y caminan dentro.

"Ha'dri," una voz murmura. "¿Estás listo para otra ronda?" Harry y Clara tanto se vuelven hacia la cama de color carmesí en el centro de la habitación muy grande. Un par de largas piernas desnudas salian de las sábanas de seda junto a pelo rubio casi blanco se extendia a través de las almohadas. "Anastasia, esto es Feytara Amberstar," Harry introduce, como un gesto hacia el medio mujer dormida en su cama, que es la única otra persona que se ha unido a la suya. "Fey, no me digas que has estado en la cama desde que te dejé esta mañana." Feytara se da la vuelta, golpeando las sábanas de su cuerpo desnudo como ella lo hace, y arquea la espalda mientras se estira para soltar un poco de su cuerpo. Completamente indiferente a su estado de vestido, ella se desliza fuera de la cama, se acerca a Harry, y le quita con un fluido movimiento el casco, solo para tirarlo a la cama y besar abrasadoramente. Finalmente Ella se aleja y mira por encima a annastasia. "¿Quién es nuestro nuevo amigo," ella le pide a Harry. Los ojos de Harry, que había perdido el foco durante el beso, los movio hacia el rostro sonrojado de anastacia.

"Este es annastasia dreins, un miembro de la Alianza que me decidí a traer." Feytara da a annastasia una mirada sensual antes de volverse hacia Harry.

"Voy a estar en el baño, los dos están bienvenidos a unirse a mí." Ella se balancea sus caderas seductoramente mientras se cruza el suelo y entra en una habitación lateral.

"¿Dónde encontraste un Alto Elfo," annastasia pide, aún con un rubor. Harry deja escapar una risa.

"La encontre encerrada en una de nuestras células cuando yo estaba buscando un tutor Mago, y ella pasó a ser un mago." Clara mira hacia la sala Feytara entró. "Me da la sensación de que te enseña más de la magia."

"Confía en mí," Harry dijo con una sonrisa mierda comer. "Todo lo que hacemos es la magia."

"Estoy seguro," ella secamente responde. la mira. "Desgraciadamente tendras que unirte a nosotros en la habitacion,mañana podre conseguirte la tuya propia" annastasia se ve bastante sorprendida , pero termina suspirando y resignada observa sus alrededores "Nunca me he quedado en una habitación tan agradable", dice con un poco de admiración. "Se trata de una habitación que pertenece a la realeza."

"Me ocupo de disfrutar la vida, y asegurarse de que lo mio tambien lo disfrute" Harry dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Y si te gusta o no, usted pertenece a mí ahora." annastasia no está seguro si sentirme halagado u ofendido por esa declaración,terminando suspirando "Gracias," Clara dice de pronto. Harry le da una mirada confusa.

"No olvide, me ato prácticamente su libre albedrío para una correa."

"Yo sé que," ella asiente. "Pero me doy cuenta de que podía haber acabado muerto o mucho peor." Agita sus manos alrededor de la habitación. "Y si esta sala y el elfo mirando satisfechos es una indicación, hay una buena probabilidad de que voy a disfrutar de ser su mascota," termina con un rubor arrastrándose hasta su cuello y en sus mejillas. Harry se ríe levemente ante sus palabras.

"Yo le daría un par de semanas antes de hacer un juicio sobre eso." Él le una sonrisa parpadea. "Usted es muy bienvenido dentro de mi suite, simplemente trata de no dejarla. Algunas de las cosas que viven en esta montaña encontraría usted sea un sabroso aperitivo."

"¿A dónde vas," ella pregunta ya que harry Harry empieza a caminar por la habitación. "Para unirse a Fey en el baño," Harry dijo con una sonrisa pícara. "¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" annastasia tiene que recordarse que este hombre justo sacrificado toda su campamento hace menos de un par de horas. "Creo que voy a pasar esta vez."

La sonrisa de Harry se vuelve aún más amplia, no es que annastasia puede entender por qué. "Esta vez," Harry se repite con una risa como él sale de la habitación. annastasia gruñe frustradamente y se dirige al sofa.

para aquellos que se esten preguntando, si, On-Blackened-Wings fue echo por respite88, y no warcraft y harry poter no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos duenos.

origimalmente planeaba comensar de otra forma, pero luego un corte de luz sucedio mientras estaba escribiendo el primel capitulo y un poco mas de la mitad de lo que escribi se perdio, por lo que tuve que buscar la historia que me inspiro a hacer este crosover e insertar parte del capitulo, junto a las modificaciones que hice para que quede bien con la historia.

si harry no fue a howgart por lo que no tiene idea de la magia.

si, miwa es un oc, y no tiene ninguna base, solo una idea que desarrolle mientras escribia parte del esqueleto de los proximos capitulos,

si se estan preguntando, la linea del tiempo que uso es 592 unos mese antes de la campaña de war3, especificamente 4 como uso retore88, no obstante despues de este capitulo, tratare de hacer en la semana, porque tengo que empesar a estudiar.

y para los que quieran saber, el harry actual es un ooc que perteneceria a mi historia harry potter y los olvidados, pero por el simple motivo de que no sabia que agregarle para desarrollarla la deje en hiatu indefinidamente, no obstante plane empesar a hacerla una ves que logre desarrollar el esqueleto de la misma, y para los que se esten preguntando, tengo pensado hacer esta historia hasta el act 1 el cual tengo un esqueleto desenterrado y el dos que planeo hacerlo una vez que he jugado fronzen trone, no obstante, si tienen una duda, por favor avisenme y yo os respondere.

PD:nescesito un beta-reader o alguien que me ayude a escribir esta historia, tengo el esqueleto y una idea de como lo hare pero sin alguien con quien desarrillarla, esta historia tristemente terminara siendo olvidada como mis otra dos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:orcos, humanos y una bolsa para llevar

Tierras Altas de Arathi,día 3, mes 2, Año 617 del calendario de reyes.

2 meses han pasado desde que nefarian me ha ordeno que repeliera las múltiples incursiones de la alianza, y a medida que los enfrentaba, he empezado a dejar sobreviviente, sinceramente me da pena, la mayoría son jóvenes campesinos o gente sin hogar, y a pesar de todo, no siento remordimiento, ya que gracias a los múltiples asaltos que he realizado, obtuve una variada cantidad de armas, armaduras y el raro artefacto todos los cuales estaban encantados, y los cuales me han impulsado en mis múltiples estudios, entre ellos runemancia… nunca nadie me creería si les dijera que un Dragauros grito de horror cuando le dije una posible utilidad para las runas… las cuales ellos creían inservibles para cosas triviales…

Realmente fue muy divertido, y mas aun cuando nefarian se congelo en shock, creo que lo rompí… y me encanto, mejor empezar a planear mas formas de romper su pequeño e insignificante mundo… realmente los dragones pueden ser antiguos y sabios, pero parece que la senilidad llega mucho antes o posiblemente su propio orgullo lo cegó con respecto a varios usos de las runas, como usar runas de fuego para calentar nidos de piedra junto a una runa druídica para supervisar la frecuencia cardiaca y alertar les si están por salir del cascaron o sucede una complicación durante el desarrollo del mismo. Durante milenios, los dragones de todos los vuelos han basado su vida, sobre la supervivencia del mas fuerte, posiblemente por su antigua ascendencia reptiliana, y algo por lo cual es extraño ver a los adultos cuidar a las crías mas halla de asegurarse la integridad de los huevos, y una vez que estos salen del cascaron, las crías tienen que valerse por si mismo hasta la edad adulta… o eso es lo que normalmente sucede, lo interesante es que nefarian me ha ordenado que me dirija hacia las montañas de alterac junto a kerran y que busquemos a un dragón negro que habita actualmente esa zona, según lo que nos informo nefarian, el nombre de este dragón negro es searinox, un dragón completamente distinto a cualquiera… alguien que si mismo kerran desconocía y por algún razón desconocía el motivo de nefarian y eso me irritaba, así que mientras estaba viajando encima de kerran hacia alterac escuchando en el camino las quejas de aburrimiento de miwa, logre descifrar parte de las palabras que nefarian había dicho antes de que partiéramos.

"El no es un verdadero dragón negro, demasiado blando y emocional, por eso se aisla con sus crías" en ese momento no comprendí lo que había dicho… pero ahora lo se… blando y emocional, searinox es un criador, que según lo que me ha informado solakar sobre la historia dragón. es un dragón que se preocupa mas por las crías que su orgullo y su vuelo, un antiguo modo de pensar que se fue erosionando de las mente de los dragones, y con el ultimo registrado con ese comportamiento murió hace unos milenios, el cual irónicamente era la ex pareja de galardonad, el dragón mas vilipendiado por los vuelos… y alguien a quien temer aun muerto, no obstante, si la primera frase de nefarian es una indicación, entonces el no es un dragón negro… por lo que podríamos suponer que fue uno de los primero experimentos de neltharion para crear un nuevo vuelo fusionando los ya existente, al igual que sus crías las cuales deben tener capacidades de algún otro vuelo, porque según la historia del vuelo negro, neltharion nunca fue capaz de fusionar los vuelos completamente y solo nefarian logro hacerlo, al igual que perfeccionar el método de creación… desgraciadamente la esterilidad es un error que todavía no puede reparar. No obstante, volviendo devuelta al tema principal, si searinox es una sierpe mestiza, entonces debería ser fácil convencerlo para regresar con sus crías… pero en caso de que no sea, espero que no nos coma… mm… tal vez deberíamos llevarle una ofrenda o un gesto de buena voluntad, tal ves como aquel orco montado sobre un lobo como aperitivo… eh… orco sobre lobo?.

"Miwa, por casualidad acabamos de pasar un campamento orco, el cual posee un jinete de lobo, y los cuales deberían estar en las montañas o en un campo de concentración?" harry le pregunta confundido a su amiga aviar, la cual al escuchar esto empieza a comprobar la zona que pasaron

-mm… déjeme ver… eh… parece que tienes razón-ella con una poco de sorpresa y alegría-pero para aclarar, no es un orco, es un clan orco y si cuento bien y logro observar , parece que ahí un total de 200 a 250-

"Eh… eso es interesante"harry dice lleno de curiosidad "kerran, aterriza cerca de los orcos, si es posible, manteniendo nuestra presencia oculta"

"Comprendido" mientras cambiaba su ruta y descendía en un claro cercano, a unos minutos de viaje hacia los orcos

-se que esto quitaría mi aburrimiento, pero no deberíamos primero encontrar a searinox?-miwa le pregunta un poco preocupada de su actual decisión

"No te preocupes miwa, la búsqueda de searinox sera muy fácil" harry le responde sonriendo "si es como la gran mayoría de los dragones del vuelo negro, entonces solo tendremos que buscar son ruinas calcinadas, junto a cualquier afortunado que no se volvió su cena, después de todo el vuelo negro son de pensamiento simple, sin ofenderte kerran" el cual soltó un gruñido de apatía

-mm… y uno pensaría que seria mas difícil buscar un lagarto escupe fuego de varias toneladas, sobretodo si… eh mira eso-ella exclama interesada

"Mm… humanos, seguramente serán del campo cercano" harry comenta como se acercan los soldados al campamento orco "me pregunto como una compañía de soldados y arqueros solos podrá enfrentarse a un batallón de orcos, los números están en su contra, 200 soldados humanos van a la muerte contra unos 500 guerreros y varios chamanes y seis docenas de jinetes orcos, esto sera entretenido"

-ciertamente… kerran, quieres orco o humano asado esta noche?- miwa le pregunto alegremente esperando a que el capitán de los condenados hable

"Humano… los huesos orcos siempre terminan quedándose entre mis dientes durante días" kerran le comenta mientras observa desde la maleza la arrogancia del capitán humano

"Shh… ya va a compensar" harry los calla mientras que el capitán comienza a hablar

*campo de batalla*

"¡Orcos, estáis violando la Ley de Internamiento de la Alianza! Ya hemos capturado a uno de vuestros líderes... ¡Si os rendís ahora os perdonaremos la vida!" el capitán humano exclama mientras observa a los orcos

"Jefe ¡jefe, dicen que han capturado a uno de nuestros lideres!¿no se referirán a grom?"

"Espero que no, pero si han capturado a hellscream ¡haré que se arrepientan de haberlo hecho!¡Lok'tar ogar! ¡Mis guerreros! ¡hagamos retroceder a los humanos!" mientras cargaba con sus guerreros contra los humanos

"¡Rrrraaaggh!""¡Por Doomhammer!""¡Por la Horda!""¡Por la gloria del Jefe!"múltiples jinetes, guerreros y chamanes clamaban mientras cargaban contra los humanos

"¡Al ataque! ¡no dejéis ni uno vivo!" el capitán dio la orden mientras cargaba contra los orcos, sus soldados siguiéndole detrás suyo

"¡Por Lordaeron!""¡Por el rey!.""¡Por el honor!"muchos soldados dijeron mientras cargaban, y solo momentos después las espadas y hachas chocaron, empezando la batalla, hachas y espadas chocaban contra escudo, flechas volaban por los cielos matando cualquier orco de diestra y siniestra, mientras que los jinetes y sus lobos saltaban contra cualquier humano desafortunado, desgarrando o cortando de la piel hasta el hueso… mientras tanto los chamanes con su magia freían a las tropas alianza dentro de sus armaduras.

Humanos y orcos continuamente murieron,cabezas decapitadas rodaban y volaban, brazos o piernas cortadas y aplastadas, soldados eran cocinados dentro de su propia armadura mientras que guerreros se convertían en alfileres vivos… jinetes eran tirados por las flechas o espadas de su montura solo para que el lobo se lanzara en un frenesí y desgarrara la carne humana.

honorables hombres y mujeres de las dos razas se enfrentaban, y a la muerte alimentaban, el valor se alzaba y el honor se ganaba, con sus espíritus elevados, y sus lealtades probadas, ellos clamaban

"¡Brilla mi espada y con la Horda acaba!"

"¡Sangre para el dios de la sangre y cráneos para el trono de cráneos!"

"¡Están muertos y muertos estamos, porque en el mundo de los muerte, todos estamos muertos!"

"Tenía que haberle hecho caso a mi madre y haberme hecho un granjero."

"¡Matando, me paso el día matando, al enemigo aplastando!"

"¡Siente mi cólera pequeño humano, ragh…!"

"¡Ha llegado la justicia mentecatos!"

"Leroy jenkins!…"

"Lo único que siempre quise fue estudiar, pero no… mi padre dijo que fuera guerrero, esa es la tradición, mi culo la tradición, después de esto seré panadero"

Y así los humanos y guerreros gritaban y vitoreaban, por cada muerte tomada, la victoria se avecinaba, desgraciadamente los orco destinados estaban, porque esta batalla perdida se acababa y los humanos escapaban, humillados y acobardados corrían por los bosques y entre ellos se hallaba su insensato líder, que junto a sus dos soldados, los cuales árbol por árbol pasaban, huían de los jinete los cuales les cazaban, desgraciadamente esta persecución estaba escrita, por lo que cuando creían que podían huir, un risco se asomaba, aterrorizado el cobarde líder se refugiaba entre los arboles, solo para que los jinetes lo encontraran y sus soldados ignoraran sus suplicas saltaran, desesperado trato de enfrentarse a los lobos, solo para que estos lo despedazaran, mientras tanto en los cielos, nuestro protagonista observaba como los lobos aullaban, dando su caza terminada y volviendo a su base, preparándose para la batalla que se avecinaba, ya que cuando escapaban, el deseaba observar la caza que se avecino, y el cual el fénix comento.

"Una gran batalla, una digna de ser recordada, pero nuestro entretenimiento a terminado y nuestro objetivo a de ser completado" miwa exclamaba mientras revoloteaba

"No necesariamente miwa, todavía ahí objetos de interés" harry le comunico mientras maquinaba " kerran, baja por el risco" kerran sin ninguna queja bajo y allí hallaron los cuerpo de los dos soldados, rodeados de bosque y sangrando harry bajo y se les acerco, y levantando una mano llena de oscuridad les ofreció

"Si yo os salvara y les diera una oportunidad de vivir, estarían dispuestos a servirme" y con una sonrisa espero, hasta que con gran esfuerzo y dolor, los soldados giraran sus cabezas y tuvieran una conversación silenciosa, así mientras observaban al extraño caballero en armadura dorada segmentada con todas sus fuerzas y en un susurro.

"Si" apenas audible dos voces se oyeron, una femenina y la otra masculina las cuales respondieron en sincronía. Y así, harry con una sonrisa gentil se acerco a los dos moribundo repletos de heridas y apoyo sus manos en sus corazas encima de su corazón,la niebla oscura del contrato se filtro por sus corazas y su piel hasta el corazón de cada uno, allí la magia empezó a hacer su efecto, atando su vida y voluntad a la vida de harry y su voluntad, pero no solo eso, la magia fluyo por sus venas, entrando en sus huesos y carne, retejiendo las heridas y cuando el daño estaba reparado, un harry satisfecho se alejo, viendo como los soldados lentamente se levantaban y se quitaban los cascos, allí dos rostros se hicieron presentes, una joven mujer morena con un rostro en forma de corazón y ojos azules al lado de ella un hombre rubio con ojos grises y un rostro cubierto de cicatrizas el cual estaba entre

"Ahora, mis siervos,¿digan me sus rangos y nombres?"harry les pregunto tranquilamente,el mas viejo fue el primero

"Teniente alexander stewart sir!"el ahora conocido alexander respondió firmemente solo para que su compañera siguiera su ejemplo

"Teniente Elesa Braum… sir"ella tímidamente respondió mientras observaba a su nuevo señor sacarse el casco

"Es un placer conocerlos, alexander… Elesa, soy Hadrian irel evans, pero pueden llamarme Ha'dri, espero que podamos trabajar sin ningún problema" harry le comenta mientras sostiene el casco y deja ver su pelo negro y ojos verde mecánicos

"Hum… claro… Ha'dri"Elesa responde un poco aturdida por el aspecto de su nuevo señor "estoy a sus ordenes, sir"alex responde con convicción para gran confusión de harry

"Mm?… uno pensaría que serian mas renuentes a servirme"el con total confusión exclama

"Sir, si me permite?"alexander le pide permiso "tal vez pueda ser capas de explicar nuestra aceptación a la situación en la cual nos encontramos"

"Adelante"harry le comenta permitiéndole contarle los hechos

"Sir… para explicarle nuestra motivación, tendría que contarte un poco de mi pasado… yo… antiguamente era el capitán encargado de mantener los orcos en reclusión, pero fui degradado de rango por matar a un noble… un día un grupo de nobles llegaron al campo y trataron de comprar orcos, algo que me negué y por lo que el orgullo noble entro en acción, empezaron a molestar no solo a nosotros, los soldados sino a los orcos bajo mi vigilancia, su comportamiento fue tan horrible que casi provocan un levantamiento que para apaciguarlos me vi obligado a ejecutar uno de los nobles responsable, estos fueron aterrorizados y huyeron, mientras que los orcos solo me observaron y se volvieron mas tranquilos, no obstante, unos meses después, los mismos nobles volvieron al campo, esta ves acompañados por unas dos docena de caballeros, ellos planeaban arrestarme y ejecutarme, yo aceptaría, pero cuando se enteraron que iban a suplantarme… mis tropas en el momento, tres centenares de buenos soldados, junto a los orcos, cuatro centenares los cuales habían escuchando todo el conflicto, se levantaron para protegerme, superando a las dos docena de caballeros y las tropas de los nobles, los cuales al ver la cantidad de enemigos, decidieron huir dejando a los caballeros, los cuales poco después también huyeron. Yo estaba muy sorprendido en el momento pero unas semanas después, el mismísimo príncipe Trollbane apareció, junto a su regimiento, el exigió tranquilamente una explicación y lo cual apresuradamente le explico, al final del día, solo suspiro y me felicito por el pensamiento rápido, pero mis acciones no podían ir sin castigo, por lo que me degrado a teniente y luego le pidió a uno de sus capitanes que se encargue de administrar el lugar. durante meses, el administro el campo, desgraciadamente, dos años después, el cayó bajo enfermedad y tuvieron que buscar un remplazo. desgraciadamente señor,el afortunado fue un cobarde sin espinas el cual se gano el descontento de tanto los orcos y las tropas a causa de sus malas des cisiones, una fue la resignación masiva de las tropas en el campo de reclusión y la otra ejecución de los simpatizante orco… entre los cuales se hallaba el hermano mayor de Elesa, durante los próximos meses, nos dimos cuenta que nuestro futuro podría ser muy sombrío y hemos mantenido la cabeza baja, evitando cualquier conflicto y cuando escuchamos que habían capturado a un líder orco, en cierto sentido tenia miedo, porque las posibilidades de que los restos del clan o uno de sus aliados los rescatase eran altas… por lo que decidimos entre varios de los leales mios ocultarnos en una cueva al norte, desgraciadamente nuestro plan se vio interrumpido y tanto yo como Elesa formamos parte del grupo de captura… de allí usted puede saber lo que sucedió… muchos estamos cansados del miedo del día a día sir, por lo que un cambio de señor es bienvenido" alexander termino solo para observar al sorprendido harry

"Bueno… eso es nuevo… puedes explicarme… mm… decir la cantidad de tropas que cuenta actualmente se encuentran en el campo" harry le pidió luego de pensárselo un poco

"Unos doscientos soldados señor, entre ellos unos arqueros y jinetes a grifo" alexander le respondió obedientemente

"Nada mas?… uno pensaría que habrían mas tropas vigilando campo de reclusión orco" harry afirmo sabiendo lo que se pavesina

"No sir… la otra mitad de las tropas fueron llevados para la captura del clan orco el cual nos masacro. Una gran parte eran aquellos leales, a pesar de que no odio al clan orco, no puedo dejar de sentir pena por mis hombres"Alexander le respondió con amargura mientras suspiraba

"Alex… cuantas tropas leales a ti quedan en el campo de reclusión"harry pregunto planeando con cuidado

"Por lo menos tres, solo dos arqueros y un soldados" alex le respondió confundido por la pregunta mientras veía como una lenta sonrisa se formaba en sus rostro

"Hum… sir?… podría decirnos que planea hacer?"Elesa le pregunto con nerviosismo mientras observaba la inquietante sonrisa en sus rostro y el cual respondió… demasiado feliz

"Pues claro Elesa, estaba pensando salvar a los soldados de alex, después de todos, nunca digo no a mas compañía" riendo internamente por su nuevo plan" kerran lleva a mis dos nuevos siervo, miwa, tu seras la encargada a meterme en el campo de reclusión orco… por cierto alex, ¿como se llaman tus tropas?" le pregunto sonriendo

"Niko,katarina y rebeca, todos hijos de campesinos o huérfanos, ellos deben estar dirigiéndose hacia las cuevas al norte, sir" alexander obedientemente le respondió mientras el y Elesa se acercaban al dragón negro el cual los estaba mirando atentamente

"Simplemente llámame Ha'dri, alex, yo no soy tan formal… nos reconcentraremos mas tarde… kerran llevarlos hacia nuestro objetivo principal, dentro de poco te seguiremos y Elesa no te preocupes, el no te morderá… mucho"harry le respondió, ganando un gruñido confirmativo de kerran el cual espero a que estuvieran antes de que rápidamente se lanzara al cielo, volando a gran velocidad y haciendo que la pobre Elesa casi se caiga de su espalda

-estas seguro de esto harry? Podría traer mas problemas de los que necesitamos- una dudosa miwa le pregunto mientras observaba con no poca diversión como intentaban los nuevos siervos de harry al dragón

"No te preocupes, nefarian me dijo que puedo quedarme con cualquier cosa que encuentre en mis misiones, y como le dije anteriormente, si la higiene es un requisito, tendría que echar a unas docenas de miles de orcos"harry distraidamente le comento ganándose una risa de ella mientras era envuelta por grandes llamas escarlata, las cuales al desaparecer mostraron a miwa… diez veces mas grande "siempre me sorprende al ver la facilidad con la que los elementales cambian de forma" admirando el gigante fénix de fuego

-ese es el beneficio de ser compuesto por pura energía- ella comenta orgullosa -a pesar de que muchos elementales suelen tener una forma preferida para el combate y otra para momentos de paz… en realidad los elementales decidimos nuestras formas- ella alegremente le explica mientras ayuda a harry a subir

"Así que no ahí ningún limite cuando el elemental desea tomar una forma especifica?"harry le pregunta sonriendo encima suyo mientras se pone el casco

-ni uno… en realidad solo ahí condiciones pero nada mas,como crear la forma- ella contesta mientras empresa a aletear

"Así que podrías tomar una forma humana?"el vuelve a preguntar mientras miwa empieza a volar hacia el campo de reclusión

-eh… si, pero en realidad no la he desarrollado, por lo que no tengo acceso a la misma- distraidamente responde mientras vuela, pensando en sus múltiples formas.

"Bueno… avisarme cuando puedas acceder a la misma, seria interesante verla" harry le comenta alegremente

-claro… pero seria mejor dejar la charla hasta que sigamos con nuestra misión original… sino no, no tendremos nada de que hablar para el aburrido viaje hacia las montañas de alterac-ella le responde a lo cual harry respondió con un gestó de confirmación, para lo cual miwa aumentara la velocidad

*15 minutos después,encima de los campos de reclusión*

Si uno fuera a ver desde los cielos como harry estaba haciendo en ese momento entonces vería la carnicería que tanto los guerreros se enorgullecen, guerreros contra soldado, jinete contra caballero, arquero contra hechicero, no importa cuanto luchen, al final mueren y con la liberación de los reclusos y la esperanza de un futuro, el espíritu orco seguía creciendo mientras que el de los humanos descendía irremediablemente…el sonido de espadas y hachas cortaban contra la carne y la armadura, lanzas y dientes chocaban y desgarraban la piel y las corazas, flechas y hechizos atravesaban el cielo como la furia de un dios acabando con la vida de los desafortunados…

Soldados se olvidaban de su orgullo y luchaban como animales, arqueros una ves invencibles se daban cuenta de su mortalidad, caballero una ves valientes huían de la batalla mientras que desde el cielo los intocables piqueros con desesperación se zambullían junto a sus grifos para enfrentarse a sus enemigos…

Y entre todos ellos, el jefe del clan luchaba, encima de su lobo mostraba su poder contra sus enemigos.

Sin miedo, sin vacilación, los orcos sacrificaban a los soldados humanos y cuando el ultimo de ellos cayó, el silencio reino hasta que los vítores empezaron, una victoria se a ganado y pertenecía a los orcos.

"Lamentable, no te parece… al fin de cuentas, el honor, el orgullo y el valor no sirven de nada si estas superado… por eso mi pueblo cree en la disciplina y el deseo de vivir"harry comenta mientras ve con lamento las secuelas de la batalla "si estos humanos no fueran tan deseoso de ser reconocidos como individuos, si los nobles no tuvieran tanto poder y si en esta batalla muchos mas hubieran elegido la segunda opción seguramente habría muchos mas vivos"

-segunda opción? No creo que tuvieran segunda opción-miwa le pregunta confundida

"Siempre ahí una segunda opción… la suya era huir o retirarse como quieras llamarlo" mientras tarareaba "miwa cuanto falta para que lleguemos al refugio escogido por alexander"mientras observaba los alrededores, viendo solo arboles y una cascada el cual alimentaba al rió

-ya deberíamos estar encima de el- mientras se detiene y mantiene su posición en el aire

"Porque no veo… creo que ya lo encontré, miwa, aterriza dentro de aquella cascada" le ordena a lo que ella obedece, una ves dentro se encuentran con tres humanos asustados y con sus armas apuntándole

"Alto, no te muevas" el soldado con vos femenina mientras apuntaba con su espada

"Tranquilo, no planeo hacerte ningún mal"

"No confiamos en ti"una de las arqueras respondió con vos femenina

"por lo que deberás disculpar nuestra duda" el otro arquero este masculino responde

"Podemos hablar de esto tranquilamente? Rebeca, katarina, Niko. No ven que no soy su enemigo" harry les dice para su total sorpresa

"Como sabe nuestros nombres" acercándose con su espada rebeca exige

"Alexander me solicito que los viniera a buscar" harry le responde

"El capitán esta vivo? Pero todo el batallón murió"

"Si el esta bien… el me dijo sus nombres y que los viniera a buscar, en este momento esta volando hacia alterac"

"Volando… en un grifo?"

"Que importa! Puedes llevarnos con el!?"

"Claro… pero ahí un precio"

"Cual es?…"

"Si están dispuestos a servirme yo los llevare con alexander"

"Servirte!?"

"Si, así que… aceptan?"harry les ofrece, ellos solo se miran con duda antes de que rebeca se adelantara

"Te serviré mientras mantengas tu parte del trato" poco después katarina y Niko se adelantan

"Nosotros también"ellos dicen

"Excelente…"harry sonríe extrañamente y los tres son sorprendidos cuando un miasma se se presento y se lanzo contra ellos, ignorando cualquier resistencia "y ahora mi voluntad es la suya"

"Que acabas de hacer!?"rebeca

"Uní nuestras voluntades… ahora suban a miwa que ella nos llevara a nuestro destino" ellos sin ninguna queja y a su propia sorpresa se subieron al fénix, seguido de harry y en el momento, dirigiéndose para las montañas de alterac al este de dalaran.

Este es el segundo capitulo y espero que disfruten, se de los errores que e cometido, pero intente a lo mejor de mi capacidad mantener los errores al mínimo, no obstante si alguien quiere ayudarme entonces los invito a que me den una mano, porque dudo que pueda hacer esta historia lo suficientemente descriptiva… siguiente capitulo: "habla suavemente y lleva un gran garrote, así domaras a un dragón" Por cierto, para aquellos que se estén preguntando porque harry es oc, eso se debe a que el concepto es del pobre harry de la seria harry potter y los olvidados, el cual planeo publicar otro capitulo una ves que logre desarrollar mi estilo de escritura… seguramente vieron partes de mi estilo en ciertos momentos… entre ellos cuando describí la primera batalla y un poco después… y mientras que harry observaba el asalto, si unos se quejaran sobre harry dejándolos morir… pero este harry no se crió sin amor, sino fue cuidado, sobretodo tiene un odio a la guerra pero sabe que es normal… ese odio de harry se mostrara mucho mas adelante cuando termine luchando contra un enemigo muy parecido a los scrim… además para avisarles a todos… harry nunca se entero que era un mago y el no aprenderá esos hechizos hasta que vuelva a la tierra… sobre todo… necesito beta-reader para que me ayude, no se preocupen que planeo hacer esta historia, pero mi falta de estilo hace que tropieze cuando la estoy desarrollando, bueno, espero que disgruten. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicos espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo, esta muy canónica, si no les parece busquen en la wiki que encontraran muchas cosas canónicas… el arbolillo me pertenece y si alguien lo use les tiro las fans!. Seguramente se a notado y es que elegí la primera persona… algo que no se si explique y que no pienso empezar a releer los otros dos capítulos para saberlo es porque me da vergüenza mi escritura en esos dos y es que harry llego unos meses antes de war3 por lo que participara en esta… en realidad estoy saliéndome mucho del esqueleto que icé en un primer momento pero esta bien, esas semillas verán un día un uso…**

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo 3: habla amablemente y lleva un gran garrote

*montañas alterac,a un día de strahnbrand, Noche*

*pov ?*

La nieve, tan blanca y pura, sin machas y corrupción, una manto blanco alrededor del bosque, fría y prístina, un estado del agua, hermoso y peligroso. No se cuanto tiempo he estado rodeada de nieve, no se cuantos inviernos y veranos he pasado rodeada por esta hermosa manta,no se cuantos años en total me he encontrado observado la nieve y el bosque cubierto por ella… ¿dos mil años?, ¿cinco mil años? O ¿diez mil años?, he perdido la cuenta hace mucho tiempo.

El tiempo a pasado y ni siquiera se que o quien soy, ¿estoy viva o estoy muerta?, ¿tengo un alma o simplemente soy una cascara con pensamientos?…

al final creo que no importa, ya que en mi vida siempre eh visto una y otra ves la misma cosa, sin capacidad de movimiento, inmóvil y eterna, imperturbable al paso de tiempo. Aprendiendo todo lo que puedo viendo los pocos cambios a mis alrededores, estudiando sus patrones, la reacción del mismo a mi presencia, la ida y venida de los animales, el cambio del clima, el crecimiento del bosque y la quema de viejos arboles… y la llegada de extraños seres, cubiertos con extraños tejidos y pieles, cazando y viviendo cerca de mi cuerpo…

durante este tiempo los e observado, estudiado mas detenidamente que a cualquier otro ser, extraños de piel rosa, con un pelaje en su cabeza pero con falta en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo por lo que tenían que usar pieles para mantener el calor… todos pequeños en comparación mía, algunos poseían con unas bolas de grasa en sus abdomen los cuales a medida que estudie su idioma y comprendí, supe que se llamaban mujeres y su contra parte eran los hombres.

Pasaron muchos generaciones de esta raza la cual se llamaba humano, generación tras generación aprendí de ellos y ellos aprendieron de mi en cierto sentido, no estoy como, pero a medida que iban creciendo y desarrollándose, una especie de aura a mi alrededor les insto a convivir con los bosques, tomando solo lo que necesitan y como recompensa su vida era ampliada y los animales no eran agresivos o lo atacaban, durante mucho tiempo vivimos en paz, con solo los conflicto menores y heridas que sanaban rápidamente en mi presencia hasta que ellos aparecieron… una nueva especie apareció, con rasgos muy parecidos a mis vecinos humanos, pero distintos, una cultura e idioma diferente… trayendo consigo la calamidad, ignorantes de sus acciones.

Yo no recuerdo mucho de ese momento, son confusos y fracturados… recuerdo como la pequeña tribu les dio la bienvenida a unos trolls hambrientos y perdidos, habían perdido todo y estaban desesperados, mis pequeños vecinos los recibieron.

Aceptándolos, dándoles cobijo y alimento… un día, uno desapareció, mis pequeños amigos estaban confundidos igual que los trolls invitados, día y noche paso, ellos confundidos y curioso por la ida de un invitado seguían sus vidas hasta que un día aparecieron, troll armados y agresivos atacaron a mis amigos.

Aquellos que me enseñaron a pesar de su ignorancia al respecto por mi apariencia arbórea. aquellos que me dieron amistad estaban muriendo. Hombres y mujeres, ancianos y niños, junto a los invitados trolls estaban siendo masacrados… no se que ocurrió en ese momento, pero me sentí extraña, en ese momento comprendí lo que era, vi a muchos humanos expresarlo, era ira, rabia… odio, en ese instante en el que me quebré era como si algo estuviera fluyendo desde mis raíces hasta mis hojas, era un poder absoluto, era la misma naturaleza…

no estoy segura que sucedió después, solo se que mi cuerpo cambio y un momento después parte de mi tronco y raíces salieron de la tierra emulando piernas. ramas,hojas y corteza se fusionaron y formaron brazos con tres dedos junto a una mascara de madera gruesa se encontraba encima de los mismos representando un rostro liso sin rasgos, de allí mis recuerdos se fragmentaron… pero recuerdo muy bien haberles ordenado a la pequeña tribu a huir, ellos y los pocos trolls huyeron dejándome solo contra los asesinos de mis amigos…

No se que me guió,¿fue la rabia?…¿la ira? O ¿tal ves un poder superior?… pero al final no importa porque en ese momento me lance contra ellos, mas veloz y fluido de lo que debería con este cuerpo grande y pesado, aplaste, destrocé y desgarre a los trolls, sangre manchaba mi corteza y hojas, sus cuerpos tirados y desmembrados cubrían mis alrededores, ellos trataban de defenderse de mi, pero nada pudo atravesar mi densa corteza,no lanza, no hacha, no espada, ni su magia…

La batalla… no, la masacre no duro mucho, y cuando los sobrevivientes intentaran escapar,con un impulso hundí mis brazos en la tierra, transformando mi corteza y ramas en raíces, extendiéndolas y haciendo que salieran con gran velocidad y precisión debajo de sus pues, atravesándolos como lanzas y acabando rápidamente con sus vidas…

De allí mis recuerdo se vuelven a claros, recuerdo ver la destrucción, lamentarme por la muerte de mis pequeños amigos y la desesperación al buscar sus sobrevivientes para no hallar a nadie… año tras año los busque sin ninguna pista y al final me rendí, volví al antiguo pueblo y espere, durante siglos espere a que volviera y termine perdiendo la esperanza, mi pequeña tribu había muerto y yo volví a quedarme sola…

Día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año y siglo tras siglo volví a mi silenciosa observación, hasta que un día una extraña bestia alada paso por encima mio, por primera ves en mucho tiempo sentí curiosidad y mire atentamente y allí los vi… puede que fuera solo vagamente, pero vi a la especie de mi tribu sobre el ave de luz y fuego, volando hacia el oeste, esperanzada en mucho tiempo, libere mis raíces de la tierra y me moví rápidamente detrás del ave, esperanzada que estos humanos sean de mi tribu o por lo menos sepan que les sucedió.

Durante un día los seguí, piden ayuda a lo bosques que me rodean por ayuda cuando los perdía, ellos gentilmente me guiaron durante horas, avisándome si cambiaron de dirección, así camine rápidamente, evitando aplastar a los animales y tirar los nidos hasta que lo encontré…

Ellos estaba allí, los mismos cuatro que vi junto al fénix, se encontraban con otros 2 humanos y un lagarto con alas alrededor de una fogata charlando y hablando sobre una misión que no conocía, curiosa me mantuve inmóvil y me camufle entre los arboles, aprovechando los poderes del bosque para camuflarme, y así observe y espere, escuchando cada frase que dijeron.

*Pov Harry*

Después de haber soportado el largo viaje, explicándoles sus nuevas funciones como mis siervo y mi satisfacción por engañarlos tan teatralmente, pasamos tres horas buscando a kerran y su carga a mi irritación, hora tras hora era molesto hasta que lo encontramos descansando a una hora de viaje de strahnbrand, junto a alexander y elesa los tres estaban dormidos y muy tranquilos, irritado me acerque a ellos y los desperté con una patada… inmediatamente elesa y alexander se levantaron alerta mientras que kerran se despertó perezosamente "¿así que dormían y ni siquiera encendieron una fogata para ayudarnos a buscarlos?"les dije irritado y con una ceja levantada

El primero en responderme fue kerran para mi sorpresa "les dije que no era necesario, al fin de cuentas, miwa es capas de catalogar y buscar las diferencias en la magia de cualquier ser vivo, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo,además no es como si fuera pasarle algo a ese viejo lagarto"

*Cueva a unas horas de strahnbrand*

*pov ?*

"Ha…ha…chus" estornude repentinamente sorprendido con la guardia baja y exhalando una llamarada

"Padre… se encuentra bien?" una de mis pequeñas crías me pregunto mientras trataba de volver a acomodarme

"Si… solo el idiota de Nefarian debe volver a hablar sobre mi grandeza"le respondí alegremente mientras recordaba al bastardo insufrible y engreído

"Por supuesto padre"mi cría respondió antes de dormirse y lo seguí poco después

*volviendo con harry y los demás*

*pov Harry*

Lo mire incrédulo, a propósito nos dejaron buscarlos por tres horas por simplemente ese motivo, sobre volando y esperando a miwa detecte su presencia. No lo podía creer "Tu… ustedes… vosotros… argh!,al diablo con esto" enojado cree una fogata y convoque un poco de fruta para comer, estaba a punto de morder las sabrosas y jugosas uvas hasta que un ruido me detuvo… lenta y mecánicamente con el cabello ocultan mis ojos me gire para el causante del ruido, en este caso elesa,y a la cual le envié una mirada en blanco y la cual muy avergonzada.

"No!… si quieres ve a cazar"simplemente le dije mientras iba a continuar con mi comida, solo que para que esta vez dos ruidos estomacales me detuvieran. Me congele cuando iba a morder y me volví a girar para observar los causantes del ruido, esta vez rebeca y katarina…

"Como le e dicho a elesa, este es mio, consigan el suyo"le comente y volví a prepararme para morder la fruta, pero esta vez los tres estómagos resonaron, me volví irritado para mirarlas solo para arrepentirme porque ellas estaban usando la técnica mas peligrosa… una técnica que toda mujer sabe y que los hombres tememos presencia… los ojos de cachorro.

Me congele, el día temido llego, estaban usando la arma mas temida de la especie femenina contra mi. ¿Que hago? Esto es malo… si tan solo me hubiera preparado como mi tío me advirtió este día no hubiera sucedido… ¿tío Javier que harías en esta situación?…

[harry recuerda atentamente, en caso de que las mujeres usen sus armas naturales, hagas lo que hagas no huyas, solo empeoraran las cosas, lo que tienes que hacer es… enviar toda la responsabilidad al bastardo sin suerte de la familia en este caso tu padre]

Hasta sus recuerdos, tratan de troll y arruinar la vida de papa… desgraciadamente no tengo a nadie a quien culpar, papa…¿que harías tu?

[harry… en caso de que una mujer te pida algo… dárselo, no luches contra ella porque es como luchar contra la corriente. No imposible pero muy difícil y agotador, y en caso de que jav sea el causante, golpearlo hasta que recapacite y de un buen consejo]

[OYE! No doy malos consejos, solo no te gusta ser el saco de boxeo de las mujeres, masoquista]

[ven aquí! Bastardo mal nacido!]

[¡primero tendrás que atraparme!]

Hasta mis recuerdos de el son corrompidos por el tío… pero el consejo es bueno, así que simplemente les daré lo que quieren y no molestaran mas. Con un movimiento de mi mano convoque unas canastas de fruta para ellas junto alexander y Niko junto a carne para Miwa y kerran, mejor prevenir que í, Me encontraba comiendo tranquilamente. disfrutando la fruta y su dulce sabor hasta que me di cuenta de algo exaspérante…

"Kerran… dime algo, en esas tres horas que hicieron?"le pregunte esperando que mi idea no fuera cierta

"Dormí, no se que hicieron los humanos"el simplemente me respondió "elesa?" pedí

"También dormí… lo siento señor" ella avergonzada me respondió

"Alexander?" con anticipación le pedí… esperando… no, rogando que no sea lo mismo

"Fui al pueblo mas cercano, strahnbrand, creo, compre algunos materiales para mantener mi armadura como informarme de nuestra localización" al oír esto empecé a llorar de alegría… ¡Porfían alguien con iniciativa en este mundo atrasado sin Internet! ¡oh Internet como te extraño, tus canciones y vídeos, los memes… Los gatos, porque tuviste que dejarme solo!… ejem… bueno volviendo a mi felicidad por alexander "algo interesante? Algo sobre un dragón negro en la zona?" le pregunte felizmente esperando con ansias la respuesta

"Al norte, en las montañas del valle en el cual se encuentra andorhal…el cual suele ser tomado para llegar a lordaeron desde alterac… se encuentra su guarida… sera mejor que descansemos y salgamos a la salida del sol" estaba feliz con la noticia, porfían alguien tiene iniciativa, una larga vida con poca iniciativa excepto por parte de mi padre

"Bueno… entonces a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer" les dije antes de tirarme contra un árbol y permitir que el abrazo de Morfeo me lleve

*al día siguiente*

*pov Harry*

Me levante apenas salio el sol y desperté a los demás, apurándolos para que se levanten, y mientras ellos iban despertando, yo comprobaba la zona, asegurándose que nada falte, y cuando nada faltaba y todos estaban despiertos, una ves seguro, le pedí a alexander que me llevara a la cueva, mientras que miwa y los demás nos esperaban aquí… ellos estaban confundidos pero aceptaron mi decisión, por lo tanto subimos a la espalda de kerran y partimos hacia el norte, en busca de la guarida de Searinox.

Durante horas volamos y buscamos juntos hasta que al final encontramos la entrada, oculta entre arboles y grandes rocas, aterrizamos y bajamos.

"¿Estas seguro de que es buena idea, sir?"alexander me pregunto con un poco de miedo

Seguí caminando y Una ves dentro le respondí "se que un gran dragón adulto puede darle miedo hasta un veterano, pero esa es mi misión y no ahi forma de evitarla, así que camina"

caminamos por la cueva, alerta y en busca de un gran lagarto alado, exhalador de fuego, atravesando el laberinto de cuevas y pasando por los huesos y fragmentos de armas o armaduras, seguimos así durante diez minutos hasta que llegamos ante Searinox.

Si yo hubiera pensado que Nefarian era grande, entonces ahora estoy comiendo mis palabras, Searinox empequeñece a Nefarian enormemente, si mis matemáticas no me fallan, creo que seria el doble de el… espera…

"Kerran… por casualidad es un dragón antiguo" un poco nervioso le pregunte mientras observaba a la monstruosidad enfrente mio

"Posiblemente, en realidad ahi pocos dragones gigante, y la mayoría son los aspectos y sus hijos" el me comento asombrado y un poco asustado

Yo sabia que no debimos haber hablado, fue una mala idea pero la sorpresa de encontrarnos con un dragón antiguo nos supero, espero que no nos coma.

Para mi sorpresa el simplemente movió un poco la cabeza, nos olfateo y perezosamente nos pregunto "que haces estirpe de Nefarian en mi nido… pensé que la cría se negó a reconocerme como un vuelo negro… por lo no debería existir ningún motivo por el cual te encuentre cerca de mi prole"

Yo respondí rápidamente preocupado por lo que podía significar nuestro retraso "Nefarian nos solicito que te buscáramos y lleváramos hacia la montaña roca negra junto a tus crías"

El abrió un ojo y me miro con una mirada penetrante que me asusto "humano… poderoso e inteligente, pero con su magia no muy desarrollada… dime humano porque el cachorro quiere verme?"

Le respondí respondí honestamente, no se porque pero la mirada que me dio me congelo, ese ojo rasgado de color esmeralda me recuerdan a los mios y brillaban con mas poder del que pudiera poseer. " El fue capas de crear un nuevo vuelo, pero los efectos secundarios por el método los deja incapaces de reproducirse, por lo que Nefarian requiere estudiarte a ti y a tus crías para hallar el motivo por el cual nacen estériles" le respondí muy asustado, puede que sea muy inteligente pero nada nunca me hubiera preparado para esto, ni siquiera Nefarian tiene esa presencia, la cual me hace temer por mi vida…

Su mirada penetrante me mantuvo firme, empecé a temblar y luego el se hecho a reír, durante unos minutos escuche su risa que resuena por toda la caverna hasta que de repente paro."No te preocupes pequeño humano, no planeo comerte, si Nefarian necesita mi ayuda entonces iré… ¡pero con una condición!"

"Cual es?" yo le pregunte preocupado mientras me mantenía firme

"huelo hechizos de servidumbre atados en tu carne… uno definitivamente de Nefarian, pero los otros son tuyo… la condición que estoy pidiendo es que hagas un contrato con cada una de mis crías." el me respondí y yo lo mire incrédulo

"¿Porque?" simplemente me exprese incrédulo

"Para evitar que sinestra, Nefarian o Neltharion se hagan con el control de mi prole… cual es tu respuesta, aceptas pequeño humano?" el me pregunto y para mi sorpresa escuche la sinceridad en su voz

"Yo… acepto, mientras sea de utilidad para la salud de tus crías el contrato de servidumbre se mantendrá" le dije y me pareció verlo sonreír con un ojo… porque solo abre el ojo derecho, y el izquierdo?… moví mi vista un poco y por primera ves note las cientos de cicatrices en sus escamas y la cicatriz vertical en su ojo izquierdo…

Searinox no me presto atención y de repente dio un fuerte rugido que se extendía por los otros pasillo, De allí aparecieron decenas de dragones, 20 crías, 10 drakos y 2 adultos los cuales llevaban bolsas en sus lomos.

Todos ellos se encontraban confundidos por ser llamados de repente y su confusión se transformo en sorpresa cuando Searinox hablo

"Van a formar un contrato de servidumbre con el humano" el dijo seriamente

"¿¡padre!?" ahora todos se encontraban incrédulos por el pedido de su padre

"!Silencio¡… ¡Escuchad atentamente!, siento que una tormenta se acerca y con los cazadores enanos buscando nuestra guarida, existe la posibilidad de que perdamos a las crías, y aunque no me guste admitirlo, Nefarian es el único que los puede mantener seguros en este momento, desafortunadamente para el no confió en sus motivos, seguramente trate tomar el control de ustedes o usarlos para sus experimentos, hacer un contrato les proteja de su mente artera, no se los pido como un dragón anciano, pero como un padre, lo hago por su seguridad" yo… estaba sorprendido y en shock, la palabras de Searinox tenían mucha emoción y vi como su prole como respondió.

"Y… nosotros… esta bien, aceptamos el contrato que padre formo contigo humano, pero recuerda, un paso en falso y seras nuestra cena" escuche atentamente y asentí mientras observaba como la niebla del contrato empezó a filtrarse por mis poros y se dirigió hacia los dragones, filtrándose entre sus escalas hasta su corazón formando el enlacé, que representa el contrato.

Una ves el contrato se formo, Searinox rugió fuertemente y todas sus crías empezaron a salir de la cueva, rápidamente me subí a la espalda de kerran junto a alexander que aterrorizado observo todo el intercambio,

"Así que donde nos dirigimos pequeño humanos" el colosal marco de Searinox me pregunto mientras ayudaba a guiar a las crías a las bolsas de viaje en la espalda de los dos adultos.

"Sur, hacia la montaña roca negra… allí se encuentra el bastión de Nefarian, pero primero tengo que recuperar a mis nuevos siervos" le respondí mientras empezamos a partir hacia el campamento, Searinox y los dracos negros nos siguieron y a medida que nos íbamos, gire la cabeza y observe los cazadores enanos viendo la partida de los dragones. Los cuales estaban lanzando docenas de blasfemias y los cuales estaban tratando de ser tranquilizados por unos humanos… con un paladín entre ellos.

Seguimos volando y sobre volamos el campamento, una ves notaron mi presencia y asegurándome que me vieron sobre todo

"¿suban en el lomo de miwa y sigan nos hacia roca negra!"les ordene antes de que empezamos a volar hacia la montaña roca negra, Tras días de viaje, tomando el descanso ocasional llegamos a roca negra, allí, Nefarian nos estaba esperando.

"Hola de nuevo Nefarian… parece que sigues cegado por tu orgullo como siempre" el gran dracos le comento apaticamente

"Hola a ti también Searinox,parece que has aceptado mi llamada" Nefarian le comenta seriamente

"Si… puede que lo haya hecho… pero eso no significa que seré tu experimente

"Tu y tu prole pertenecéis al vuelo negro, a mi padre y are lo que quiera con ustedes"hu oh… creo que dijo algo que no debía.

Apenas lo vi moverse, mas rápido de lo que pensé posible en un dragón de su tamaño, en un momento estaba a mi lado y el siguiente estaba desgarrando la garganta de Nefarian con sus dientes

"No te pertenecemos a tu padre, ni a ti Nefarian"el exhalo una llamarada en sus ojos y yo observe quieto la muerte de mi maestro… vi como el cuerpo caía sin cuerdas y la sangre empezó a hacer una piscina… volví a Searinox y fui testigo de como lanzo un rugido, el cual atrajo a todos los lideres dragón en la montaña.

"Nefa… esta muerto… imposible!" uno de los dragones negro exclamo al ver a su amo muerto

"Escuchen atentamente, crías, eh matado a Nefarian y ustedes me servirán, en caso contrario, tendrán el mismo destino que la cría insensata a mis garras"

Como uno, todos rápidamente aceptaron el cambio de liderazgo…

"Ahora Ha'dría… llevarme al nido cromático" como!?… "catalogue tu mente, humano y tengo que decir que me interesa tu mundo" aterrorizado Guié a Searinox junto a sus crías hacia el nido de los cromáticos donde les presente a Malkar y Russul el dragauro cromático, los cuales parecen aterrorizados al ver a Searinox, pero lo ocultan mejor que yo

"Así que este es el vuelo cromático"escuche como Searinox hacer una observación mientras los estudia "puedo sentir el poder, pero las manchas en su carne son un problema… de ahora en adelante mantendré a mi prole aquí Ha'dría" el solo me dijo antes de echarse en una esquina

"¡Ha'dría! ¡Quien es el!" Russul me pidió asustado

"Searinox… el primer intento de crear un nuevo vuelo… y el cual parece que funciono, además del nuevo líder de roca negra" les explico

"Así que estas diciendo que es nuestro antecesor? Y como puede ser el nuevo líder, ya tenemos a Nefarian"Malkar razono mientras observaba a Searinox recostado

"Eso parece, pero no estoy seguro que capacidades posea y hace poco mato a Nefarian y tomo su lugar" le comente enseñándole a la prole del viejo dragón donde depositar sus crías, cerca de las cromáticas y donde convoque carne para que estas dos proles se alimenten.

"Se podría considerar a nosotros como el observadores del tiempo y a pesar que nuestras escalas no lo demuestran, somos una fusión del vuelo bronce y el negro… tenemos la capacidad de premoción y si nuestro padre dice que una tormenta se acerca, algo malo va a suceder" uno de los dragones adultos me comento

Después de eso, volví al balcón donde mis nuevos siervos esperaban y Yo les di diferentes habitaciones, las cuales estuve preparando y así les explique que se mantengan en mi sector de la montaña, de allí me tire cansado en mi cama y disfrute el calor que me ofrecía feytara.

*pov ?*

He estado siguiendo su rastro por días, no se porque pero algo me dice que tengo que encontrar al humano, pero el bosque me a guiado para el camino contrario, no estoy segura porque el bosque me esta alejando de su dirección pero lo único que eh podido entender es que pronto me reuniré con el… me movía lenta pero disidida y jurándome que me desharía de mis dudas la cuales ice que perdiera la oportunidad de hablar con el y ahora obtendré otra. Solo espero que el bosque no este equivocado sobre la futura reunión

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 **Bueno chicos, este capitulo fue muy difícil… en primer lugar, porque hubo momentos en que no sabia que poner hasta que simplemente escribí cualquier cosa para rellenar y segundo porque no sabia si hacer que arthas y harry luchen entre si… planeo dividir esto por actos, este es el primero y lo llamo el mago cromático.**

 **Además… habrá harem y el cual estoy desarrollando, si tienen sugerencias diganlas.**

 **si mal no estoy, entre TFT y WOW ahi diez años y planeo gastarlos agregando tramas de otras tres series, esto puede ser confuso al principio pero insertare unos continentes en el mar prohibido y que serán donde pasara harry ese transcurso de tiempo, obteniendo conocimiento y armamentos de gran poder, junto a aliados que tendrán un uso durante WOW… hasta ahora pensé en poner el lore de Legacy of kain,armies of exigo y darksouls, pero si quieren cambiar alguno o agregar otro, solo avisarme y lo haré.**

 **Bueno chicos espero que hallan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próxima capitulo.**


End file.
